Want
by Hyperactive Lioness
Summary: Various drabbles concerning various characters from "GONE". Inspired by 3OH!3's album, "Want".


**Yep, new oneshots\drabbles. There's twelve drabbles, each for a song off of 3OH!3's album, "Want". Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything by Michael Grant or 3OH!3, only my twisted mind :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Want**_

_Tapp:_

Albert walked into the McClub. It was empty; no one had time for fun in the FAYZ. Almost sadly, he pressed _play _on a forlorn iPod and began to dance by himself to the rock beat.

_Punkb*tch:_

"What is _this_?" Lana held up a grainy picture. Quinn shrugged. "You know perfectly well what it is. If you want Brianna over me so badly, well..." She threw the photo at his head and stalked out the door.

"That's not Brianna and me!" Quinn yelled as he bent to pick up the picture of two blurry figures kissing. "That's Brianna and Sam!"

_Don't Trust Me:_

"Caine, over here!" Diana's voice.

"No, Caine, look at me," Dekka growled.

"_I'm _the one who wants you, Caine," Astrid breathed.

"Don't listen to them, Caine, you're _mine_." Lana.

"Look, Caine, I'm right here!" Brianna.

"I know you dream about me, Caine." Orsay.

Caine Soren's eyes flew open as he emerged from the dream, _or was it a nightmare? _breathing heavily and trying to erase the images from his mind.

Girls; they were all crazy.

_Chokechain:_

She was quick, but he had been practicing. The Breeze slammed to the ground, Drake's whip arm wrapped around her ankle. She frowned as he crowed with delight.

"Damn," she swore, "you got lucky, psycho."

"In your dreams. Breeze? You should be called _concrete block_." Brianna smirked and rose from the ground. Who would have known that Drake would have made such a great sparring partner? Or a boyfriend... But she wasn't about to tell Dekka about that quite yet.

_Starstrukk:_

_A day at the beach; it was what we all needed. I was just about to run into the waves when I was distracted by..._

_Mary, in a bikini! And _man _did she look good. It was about to go over when--_

_Lana walked by, dragging Patrick on a leash. She was more covered up, but still..._

_And then Orsay pranced by, followed by Nerezza, both strutting everything God gave them. I just about fainted. And then..._

Astrid snapped her fingers in front of Sam's nose. "If you don't stop drooling, heaven help you, I'll get Orc to slam you into the ground, laser-hands or no."

_Rich Man:_

Brianna was sick of both Quinn and Jack; they were both idiots of the highest degree. "Why can't boys just act _normal _for once?" she muttered under her breath just as she was about to walk out the doors of the McClub. And then, someone caught her eye.

"Hey, DJ," she called to Hunter, "play something for me?" He glanced at her appreciatively, then nodded, ducking his head to hide the smile that passed over his lips.

_Finally_ she noticed him.

_Photofinnish:_

Drake looked out of the dark alley he was hiding in; she was finally alone, not surrounded by bratty kids like she usually was. He chuckled as his whip lashed out, encircling her waist.

_A psycho and a saint? _he thought as she wiggled in his grasp. Drake showed his shark's grin as Mary's eyes widened. _I'll make it work._

_Still Around:_

The empty beer can fell to the ground; the noise it would have made muffled by the rug covering the floor.

"Orc, what are you doing? It's a mess in here!" The rock-boy's head whipped up, his bloodshot eyes probing the room.

"Bette?" he slurred. "Are you here?" A shining figure came into his vision, and he blearily rubbed his eyes. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, Orc, it really is me." He couldn't clearly see her expression, but she sounded quiet and sad, not happy like Bouncing Bette was famous for. _Had been _famous for.

"God's judgement on me," Orc mumbled.

"I just wanted to let you know, I forgive you," Bette whispered. "You know, I always did have a crush on you, back in school. Before the FAYZ." She sighed. "Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"God's judgement on me," Orc repeated as Bette faded.

"Take care of yourself, Charles."

_Holler 'Til You Pass Out:_

Dekka raised the concrete block that covered her hands and lower arms, and smashed it into the ground. It cracked; she smirked. Another blow, and it shattered. Caine clapped slowly.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

Dekka glanced at her flaky hands, the skin hanging off of the bone in tatters, then lunged forward and kissed Caine passionately. "_That _can be my reward."

Caine wasn't even fazed. "I thought you, um, bat for the other team?"

"That doesn't mean I can't think you're hot," she retorted as he plunged her hands into yet another block of wet concrete.

_I'm Not Your Boyfriend, Baby:_

How about we go down to the beach?" Diana wheedled. Caine spun around in the mayor's chair.

"No."

"Well, we could always just stay here and make out..."

"No."

"Then what about--"

"That's it, Diana! I'm done with this. I'm cheating on you with Lana! There, I said it!" He stormed out of the mayor's office, slamming the door behind him. Diana shrugged.

"I was cheating on you with Drake, so it doesn't really matter."

_I Can't Do It Alone:_

Edilio sighed. It seemed everyone was hooking up besides him. The FAYZ had just begun, and already boy-girl drama was setting in. Sam and Astrid, Caine and Diana, Quinn and Brianna, Jack and Brianna, Dekka and Brianna... Couples everywhere. Edilio sighed again.

"You really need a girl, hombre," he muttered to himself.

Just hours later, he laid his eyes on Lana, and Edilio was never the same again, whether she wanted him or not.

_Colorado Sunrise:_

The Town Hall in Perdido Beach had one jail cell.

It was occupied by Drake Merwin.

He had been mentally ill for as long as anyone cared to remember. He howled at anyone who came near, except for one; Astrid Temple. He only stared at her with a sort of animal-like hunger, never taking his dilated steel grey eyes from her own.

"He scares me," Astrid confided in her husband, Sam Temple, one night. "He's been in that cell for years, and his condition never changes. Even back when we all were teens..." She shivered, and Sam laid a comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Merwin's just--" He was interrupted by a wail from the baby's room.

"Rowen's awake again, mom." A tiny face with Sam's head of blond surfer-hair peeked around the doorway. Astrid sighed.

"Thanks, Felix. Now go back to bed, sweetie."

* * *

**There you have it! Which one was your favorite? Which one didn't you like? Which one would you like to see more of? Tell me, in a...**

**REVIEW!**

**:Hyperactive Lioness:**


End file.
